


Words

by Bookwormscififan



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Y/n is the prisoner, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Take this sleep-deprived fic, and enjoy it. Reflecting on words is a thing I do a lot.





	Words

The words seemed to bleed on the page.

The typewriter clicked as he typed, the sound disrupting the silence. 

Frightened whimpers could be heard in another room, but he ignored them.

“The final light in the house flickers twice before going out completely.”

The popping of the bulb caused the whimpers to cut off in a gasp.

“The prisoner peers into the darkness before falling apart in tears.”

He smiled as sobs echoed through the area.

He raised his arms to touch his bandages, feeling warm blood begin to seep through them.

“The Host changes his bandages, discarding the used ones before returning to work.”

He smirked, listening to the stunted silence in the house.

“The prisoner thinks they’re real, but they cannot be sure…”

After all, what are words?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to leave kudos and comments before clicking away!


End file.
